


An Angel and a Demon Meet in Hell

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Actual angel Angel Dust, Again must be an angel's influence, Al is also not as touch-repulsed, Al is still Ace but it doesn't come up, Also Alastor does know how to flirt, Angel as an angel is the softest thing, Angels are actually Dicks, Budding Love, Flirting, Friendship, I just had to get this out of my head, I'm Done Tagging Now, Long Shot, M/M, Mention of Hate Crime, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Must be an angel's influence, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Some violent descriptions, Think of this as an alternate universe prequel to the pilot, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: AU/Alternate Universe: What if Angel Dust wasn’t a demon but an actual angel in Heaven? This story follows actual angel Anthony as he meets and befriends the Radio Demon of Hell. Their slow budding friendship develops into something more over time. Slow burn but I blame the time constraints with the whole yearly extermination thing and the whole fear-of-Falling bit.Alastor is soft towards his angel but don't let him hear you say that.Angel Anthony is just too cute for this world and I love him (as does Alastor).
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 303





	An Angel and a Demon Meet in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's typos. I'm very tired. I did this in one day. 22 pages in a Word doc so I worked hard. Hope you like~!

</|\> </|\> </|\>

In the land of the living it was the late 1940s, and the demon Alastor’s tenth year in Hell after meeting an untimely death. The demon, despite being in Hell for not long, had quickly grown up the ranks of the demon hierarchy; gaining power faster than one could sneeze. Though he was new there were those that were staring to fear him, his new radio broadcasts of his killing sprees the base cause of that fear. It was bad enough that one _could_ die again in Hell, horrible to the fact that it could be at the claws of the rising “Radio Demon,” most terrible if your second death was broadcasted for everyone to hear.

So, it was quite a sight for the female imp demon to have her nearly murdered newborn handed to her by the said “Radio Demon,” her eyes blinking quickly to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. But no, that is in fact the deer demon standing before her, his smile wide and menacing as he watched her with those red eyes of his. “T-thank you?” She stuttered, clutching her crying baby.

The demon before her laughed, it felt out of place and sound static-y, sending a shiver down her spine. “Dear lady, I just saved that crying nuisance from the exterminators and you questioningly thank me? Perhaps I should have just let the babe die, then? Did I ruin your plans?” A laugh track played from out of nowhere and the imp woman found herself stuttering again.

“O-of course not! T-thank you, Radio Demon.”

The Radio Demon’s eyes narrowed and he waved her off. “Now get out of my sight. If I can see you that means that those exterminators can too!”

She nodded and scampered off, glancing back only once to the destroyed stroller she was pushing her baby in and the torn in half body of an angel next to it. The Radio Demon sighed and shook his head, spinning his mic stand in one hand. The yearly exterminations were quite the hassle for the rising overlord demon, but it did make things easier after to amass more power to ensure he would never be bothered again. And they did alleviate boredom, but even the exterminations were lacking at times. It was always the same thing! The clock timing down the next attack would click to zero, horns from Heaven would sound, signaling the attack, and out flooded angels from above, reigning their terror with dangerous ease. After the carnage bells would ring out, signaling for the angels, or whatever was left, to come back lest they be stuck in Hell.

Alastor rolled his eyes and was about to move on from here when he heard a soft, chiming sort of voice from behind him. “I wanted to thank you…”

The demon whipped around, eyes already as dials, seeing the last thing he expected before him. It was an angel, a male one. The angel folded his pure white wings behind him, tucking them onto his back. He was a real pale fellow, Alastor would say albino even except his eyes were brilliantly blue and bright. His golden hair was almost white but in certain angles one could see the brilliant yellow shining through, stands of that hair swooping elegantly over one eye. He wore white armor, though the armor was really wasn’t going to save him from much. Ankle boots with gold soles and accenting, white stockings, white shorts coming to mid-thigh with golden plates of armor at the sides and back. To top it off, the angel wore white armor that reached his wrists with similar golden plates off the right shoulder, a golden shoulder cape hanging off the other shoulder, the armor coming up around his neck, a blue stone matching the angel’s eyes at his throat. At his waist were two holsters for two twin silver pistols, and Alastor could see a sword on the angel’s back, a golden strap coming across the other’s chest tying the sword to his back.

The angel cleared his throat before smiling, causing the Radio Demon to blink away the dials in his eyes in confusion. Why would this angel be standing before him, smiling of all things, instead of attempting to kill him? This angel was definitely different than the exterminator angels, and on that same coin, the more “typical” angels that accompanied the exterminators. “I wanted to thank you,” the angel started again, showing apparently no fear for the demon that stood before him. “I saw that one of my brethren was gonna kill a child an’ I was afraid I wasn’t gonna make it.”

This caused the demon to raise a brow. “Make it? Whatever could that mean I wonder?”

“Ah,” the angel sounded, pushing the hair covering his eye to behind his ear. It didn’t stay there very long. “Sometimes the others forget why we’re here. It’s to control numbers, we don’t need to kill kids to do that. ‘Specially those born here. Certainty didn’t have a choice…” The angel muttered that last part, using a foot to trace patterns in the ground.

Alastor squinted his eyes before the smile on his face grew. “You’re a fairly new angel, aren’t you?”

This made the other blush and chuckle in embarrassment. “Ya can tell?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve only been up there for while, only down _here_ a couple times.” The demon made a small noise of, wonder? Was it wonder? Whoever knows and soon the angel curtsied before him, head bowing slightly. “Thank you, for saving the child. Now I have to get going.” He straightened, wings unfolding as he tossed the demon another appreciative smile. “I still have a quota to fill after all!”

With that the angel beat his wings and flew into the air, disappearing into the distance. Alastor found himself laughing. “Now _that’s_ an entertaining angel!”

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Several years later it was about that time again in Hell and the Radio Demon was walking the streets calmly, watching as some lower powered demons and imps were panicking at the impending start of this year’s extermination. As if on a cue the horns sounded from above and the screaming and crying raised in volume. Alastor chuckled at their naiveté and continued on, undeterred by the horns. He would not have his walk interrupted by some angels, no sir! Of course, some would try to kill him, as they try every year, but he quickly dispatched them, their blue blood and sometimes guts splashing onto him.

It was probably not long after the horns even sounded that Alastor came across that interesting angel he encountered years before, standing in a circle of demon bodies, one hip cocked with a hand resting upon it. Alastor grinned, standing behind the angel at a distance before a noise attracted both his and the angel’s attention to a demon charging the angel from the side. The angel seemed almost bored as he raised a pistol and shot, hitting the demon square in the face, the body dropping perfectly onto the ring of corpses around him. This made the demon’s grin widen as he approached, clearing his throat to inform the being from Heaven of his presence.

The angel whipped around, gun poised and ready before sighing. “Oh, it’s you!” He sounded, lowering his gun but still having it ready.

“You seem to be quite relaxed here, angel.”

The other being scoffs, rolling his eyes. “With that one I finished my quota. I’m thinkin’ about just flyin’ back home, no need to be here anymore.”

“Hmm, efficient for an angel, aren’t you?” Alastor comments, tilting his head to the side.

The angel laughs harshly. “Excuse me for not takin’ _joy_ in killin’ souls. This isn’t why I sauntered up to Heaven post-death to do.” The angel put the gun away and daintily stepped over the bodies of the demons he’s killed, walking away from the Radio Demon.

Either this angel had some guts or he just didn’t know that one _never_ turns their back to the Radio Demon. Alastor lets the transgression pass, chalking it up to the angel not knowing who he is and follows him, flirting with death as he hung close to the angel. “Leaving so soon, angel?”

The other glanced at the demon, now walking beside him and looked straight ahead. “Like I said, I’m done. An’ I have no quarrels with ya, Radio Demon.”

Ah, now _that’s_ interesting. The angel _does_ know who he is.

“Well, now it seems to me that the field is uneven, dear. You know who I am but I don’t know who you are.”

“None of your concern, now is it?” The angel asks, stopping momentarily to stare pointedly at the other, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Alastor chuckles as he chooses to lean on his mic. “That’s hardly polite, angel. I would have assumed one such as yourself would at least have common courtesy.”

The angel blinked at him before sighing heavily, pinching the bridge of his pale nose. “Look, I could get in trouble just talkin’ to ya, so I can’t tell ya my name.” A beat passes and the angel rubs the back of his neck. “But I will let ya know that I only know your name ‘cause all angels who come down to Hell study demons of interests. Namely your ‘overlords’ an’ other demons showin’ great power.”

“And how does one, like yourself, get this information?”

The two stare at each other, red eyes looking into blue and the angel shakes his head. “I can’t tell ya but it would require great status. But you’re smart enough. You’ll figure it out. Now, please excuse me.” The angel said before flying up into the air towards the opening connecting Heaven and Hell.

Alastor watched the angel depart, humming to himself in curiosity. “What an interesting fellow…” The demon mused, his mic blinking alive.

“I’d say!” The mic communicated. “This one has a small understanding of manners!”

A laugh track plays and Alastor shakes his head in humor. “Though, he still wouldn’t tell me his name.”

“That’s why I said he has a ‘small understanding’!” The laugh track plays again and Alastor spins the mic in one hand, wordlessly continuing his walk once more as he and the rest of Hell waits for the bells to sound.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

A decade later, the Radio Demon found himself choosing peace and quiet this year for the extermination, staying home at the radio station and watching the carnage from the shadows. But staying inside all day was getting boring so the demon found himself on his roof minutes after the horns sounded, watching from high above Pentagram City. As he scanned the horizons, the Radio Demon was surprised to see the familiar angel on his roof, standing at the edge, arms crossed, as he too surveyed Hell. Alastor’s smile grew, his teeth showing in their full glory. It had been quite some time since he saw the angel again, he almost felt like he was being ignored, which certainty wasn’t polite at all.

And this was an opportunity the Radio Demon just couldn’t pass up.

“May I trouble you to find out why you are on my roof?” Alastor’s voice reached the angel’s ears, his head whipping around to see the grinning demon.

The angel almost seemed flustered. “A-ah, this is your roof? I honestly didn’t know I just thought it was public domain. My apologies for trespassin’.” The angel said as he beat his wings and flew out remaining in the air as he ended his apology.

“Think nothing of it, dear. After all I know your kind.”

“ _My_ kind?” The angel sounded, wings beating with a little bit of extra vigor as he spoke.

“Yes, the _rude_ kind. After all, last time we met you knew who I was, but failed to tell me who you are. And then avoiding me for all these years!”

The angel stuttered out a sound of disbelief, his wings once again beating with extra vigor. “Calm your ego, ya self-inflated demon! I have _not_ been avoiding ya! I have been busy, thank ya very much!”

“Oh, yes, I can plainly see.” Alastor said dismissively, half turning as he waved a hand in the air.

“And what in the Heaven is that suppos’d to mean?”

Alastor relished in the increasingly annoyed tone in the other’s voice, smirking as he looked away. “It just seems to me that you’re just here being lazy watching everyone else do their jobs.”

A scoff and beating wings later the angel moved himself before the other, still flying in the air, glaring down at him. “I will have ya know that I’ve been promoted! I have a battalion an’ I already handled my quota, thank ya very much!”

“Sure, of course.” Alastor sounded, turning his back to the angel. “Whatever you say.”

He heard a sharp inhale from the other followed by an angry scoff. “I don’t need this. I’ve got work to do.”

Alastor turned to see the angel about to fly off, his smirk growing more as he wanted to get under the angel’s skin more. “Come now, dear. You needn’t storm off like that.”

At that the angel froze in the air and whipped around. “Storm off…?!”

“Yes, exactly.” Alastor simply said, waving his hand in the air in a bored fashion. “I know! You can make it up to me by trespassing onto my property and being the exact opposite of civilized by coming inside for a moment.”

“Me? Go into your home? Not a chance.” The Heavenly being scoffed, arms crossing before him.

“And now you turn down my offer?” Alastor shakes his head, his smile dropping slightly to sell the act. “There’s just no charm in that at all."

“I’m not tryin’ to be charmin’, demon.” The angel rebutted. “’Sides, you’re a demon, I can’t trust ya, ‘specially in your own home.”

“My dear, if I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already.” The Radio Demon states simply, radio dials in his eyes and static and symbols flying around him momentarily before they disappeared, his façade back to his normal appearance. “Now come on. I’ll go in and let you in from the balcony.”

The demon then departed, not even waiting to hear the reply from the other as he heads straight to the balcony, opening the French doors to an angel, still flying just outside the balcony, arms crossed and lips pouting sinfully. “I don’t trust ya.” The angel states.

“And yet here you remain.” The demon states, dramatically swinging an arm in towards his home. “Please, do come in.”

The angel looks up at the sky and sighs before allowing his feet to touch the balcony, his wings tucking in on themselves as he enters. Blue eyes scan the living room, seeing a fireplace on one side with heads of deer hanging on the wall. There was a couch and a wingback chair in front of the fire, a piano behind the couch before the doors, and a wet bar on the other side with a place for three people to sit. “Cozy.” The angel states as he walks in, heading to the wall of heads first.

“If you think this is nice you should see the rest of the place!” Alastor sounds. “It’s got quite the killer atmosphere!” Before the laugh track even played, actual laughter comes from the angel, freezing the deer demon in his spot as he watches the other cover his mouth as he giggles.

“Oh, God, that was a horrible joke.” He sniffled as he stared up at the heads. “You’ve been sittin’ on that one for a while I bet.” The angel comments, head tilting as he examines the heads. “How do ya even get these down here? Are there even deer in Hell?” As he asked that question the angel turned around and raised a finger towards Alastor. “Besides ya, I mean. Don’t get smart with me.”

Alastor, beside himself, he honestly smiled as he went to the bar. Not knowing what the angel liked he decided to go simple and pour two glasses on wine before heading to the other, still inspecting the heads. “I am full of humorous lines, angel. After all, the world is a stage and—“

“The stage is a world of entertainment.” They both say at the same time, though the angel’s tone was far sadder now. Alastor almost flinched at the change in tone so quickly as he offered a glass to the angel.

Upon seeing it the Heavenly being sighed sadly. “Ah, you’re sweet, but I can’t consume anything from Hell, I’ll Fall.”

Alastor didn’t need to see the word written down to know it was capitalized. “Fair enough! More for me then!” The laugh track played and Alastor walked over to place the spare glass on the bar as the angel went towards the piano. The demon lingered by the bar, watching the angel with curious eyes as he watched the other stare at the piano, a hand lingering above they keys before pulling away as if he was suddenly burned, the hand going to his chest. The demon placed the bottle of wine away seeing as the other couldn’t drink and he wasn’t himself much of a wine person. He could enjoy it but much rather preferred bourbon and whiskey and the occasional moonshine.

“It’s Anthony…” The timid voice reached his ears, the ears twisting as he focused on the other, attention fully on the angel. With a shaky sigh the angel turned, glancing towards the demon. “Ya asked, last time, what my name is. It’s Anthony…”

The Radio Demon’s heart, for some unknown reason, skipped a beat. Whatever compelled it to do that he had no clue. Perhaps it was gaining the trust of the angel—Anthony—enough to constitute his name being spoken to him after last time saying it might get him in trouble. The Radio Demon, however, concealed this fact, head bowing slightly to the angel. “It’s a pleasure Anthony! Of course you know me as the Radio Demon but you may also call me Alastor!”

Anthony chuckled softly, his smile soft at their belated introductions. “Nice to meet ya, Alastor.”

“So, tell me, what do you do for a living, dear fellow?” The demon followed up then, not missing a beat, a laugh track playing at the simple stupidity at it all.

Anthony couldn’t help but chuckle again as he covered his mouth to do so. “You’re so stupid!”

Alastor’s smile softened at the laugh. He decided then that he liked hearing Anthony laugh, it sounded clear and melodious like bells—

**_Ding! Ding!_ **

“Oh, fuck!” The curse came from the angel, of all beings, as he rushed out to the balcony. Alastor blinked, pleasantly surprised, and followed out the angel. “Shit, it’s been that long already? _Fuck_ …”

Alastor couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him, causing the other to whip back at him as the bells from Heaven continued to ring out. “Forgive me, I didn’t believe that such crass language could come from an angel.” The deer demon said through his laughter.

Anthony blushed, truly blushed as he glared at the demon. “Just because angels are holier than thou doesn’t mean we don’t know some choice language!”

**_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ **

“Oh, shit, I really need to go!” The angel fans out his wings and clambers up and over the railing dropping slightly as his wings beat to lift his body through the air. “Listen, thanks for invitin’ me in, it was nice meetin’ ya Alastor!”

**_DING!_ **

“ _Fuck me!_ ” Was all the deer demon heard as the other quickly flew away, wings batting furiously though the sky towards the connection point.

The Radio Demon found himself laughing again, almost to the point of tears as the final bell echoed throughout all of Hell.

“Quite an interesting one, indeed.”

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Over the years it had become like a habit for the two beings to interact with each other. They began to plan out their meeting locations, at the station, at the clock tower, in the square to name a few, the year before at the end of their meetings. Anthony always came typically after his quota was met until he got yet another promotion requiring him to not focus on quotas and just supervise the extermination. It made meeting up with the demon easier as all he had to do was monitor using his powers of Oversight.

In this occurrence, the two promised to meet at Alastor’s once again, his station always proving to be the easiest of places to converse at safely. Over the years the demon had gotten significantly stronger and more renowned, even reaching some of the head honchos in Heaven. Anthony would always feign that he didn’t know anything about the Radio Demon, though he did feel heavy about lying, he couldn’t risk their interactions being found out by his bosses.

Currently the two were sitting at his bar, keeping the middle stool free between them, a silently accepted rule for the both of them. The angel’s laughter melted perfectly with the demon’s as he finished retelling a joke he heard recently to the other.

“Aw, man.” Anthony sighed blissfully. “We don’t get jokes like that in Heaven.”

“And no music! Heaven honestly sounds like Hell!”

Anthony giggled before slapping a hand over his mouth, willing himself to stop. “Oh, God! I shouldn’t laugh at that!”

After a couple more times of the angel staring longingly at the piano in Alastor’s home, the two got to discussing some of the rules of Heaven. Music and singing was not allowed for any angel to ever partake in again. It was quite an outdated rule according to Anthony but every time it came to a vote the more senior angels, who still outnumber the younger angels, would vote to keep it as a rule.

“Shall I play you a song, dear?” Alastor asked, motioning towards the piano. Anthony glanced back and sighed sadly.

“No… the last time ya did I had to keep watchin’ myself from hummin’. Better not risk it.”

Alastor could feel the smile wanting to fall off his face but he kept steadfast. He hated seeing the other sadden at the things he couldn’t do. It was clear that being a angel wasn’t really all it was cracked up to be. But the one time Alastor asked why Anthony continued to be an angel almost ruined their relationship.

</|\>

 _“What do you mean_ continue _bein’ an angel?”_

_“It’s clear as day that you don’t find happiness in it. So why continue to try so hard to keep advancing?”_

_“It’s easy for ya to say! Ya sinned, you’re here! Ya can be whatever the Heaven ya wanna be!”_

_“And you could too!”_

_“You’re tellin’ me to Fall?”_

_“I didn’t say that—“_

_“I worked my ass off to be where I’m at,_ Alastor _. Just a couple more promotions an’ I could reach Principality. I could go to_ Earth _an’ be a guardian angel to_ real _people! I could_ be _there again!”_

_“Anthony, please calm down. I didn’t—“_

_“No! Ya don’t know what it’s like to be me, to be an angel! Don’t go assumin’ I have choices like that to make!”_

</|\>

It had taken years to get the angel to talk to him again. But it was during that time in which he got his most recent promotion that gave them more time to be together during this one, short time every year.

The silence was beginning to come in between them, something they both didn’t like. They barely had time together so they liked to fill in their time with as much talking as possible. It was Alastor that broke the silence.

“Why do you want to be a guardian angel?” He asked, the memory of their argument fresh in his head.

Anthony sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I… I didn’t have a good home life. My family were Italian mafia in New York. Pa wanted my eldest brother an’ I to take on the business after he retired, my sister being the only one he really wanted out of all that, she bein’ a girl an’ all. I never wanted that though, I wanted to be a star in the movies! Make it big in Hollywood!” There was a pause and the demon watched the angel’s facial expressions, seeing as the memories were flooding back. “Ma and Molly—my sister—did what they could to get Pa an’ my brother off my ass but, eventually, one day I just had to run. Pa wanted me to ‘finally start learnin’ the trade’ an’ that meant killin’… I didn’t want that.”

Anthony sighed and leaned back, his hands holding onto the counter for stability as he looked up into the ceiling. “So, ma and Molly stole some money from pa, got me a bus ticket an’ off I went. Made it all the way to California.” He closed his eyes, his brow scrunching. Alastor felt his hand twitch, he wanted to reach out, to console the other but refrained, instead opting to continue listening. “Anyway,” Anthony started, pulling himself back to rest on the counter again, “I didn’t make it big.” A curt laugh came out of those lips. “I mean, did some background stuff but really… worked in restaurant as a waiter to make ends meet, became my job essentially. I just felt like… if I had someone there to just tell me it was gonna be alright, to help me on my path a bit it wouldn’t have been so hard to keep straight.” Anthony laughed harshly as if there was a joke in that statement but Alastor didn’t see it, his head tilting to the side. “Anyway… I’m in Heaven, means I didn’t do any sinful shit but I don’t think I had an angel watchin’ over me. I’d just… like to help out some other poor kid since I never got it.”

There was a beat or two as Alastor processed the story. “How did you die?” The demon asked, voice barely over a whisper.

Anthony glanced at the demon, resting an elbow to the counter and placing his head in that hand, smirking at the other. “Gettin’ mighty curious ‘bout me aren’t ya, sugar?”

The blatant flirt tossed in his direction threw off the Radio Demon, causing a blush to spread as he shook his head. “If it was presumptuous of me to ask that question then don’t feel the need to answer it, da—angel.”

Alastor had no clue how he was able to get that sentence out without stuttering. Maybe it was the voodoo magic he got back into again recently. But he did almost call the angel ‘darling’ which may not have been the right choice there.

Anthony giggled softly at the flustered demon. “If you must know,” he began, “I was cornered in an alley an’ got the life beat outta me.”

“Whatever for, dear?”

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to ask, or perhaps he should have never asked the second question to begin with, but tears started to fall from the angel’s blue eyes, taking the breath out of the demon. “For being queer.” Anthony responded quietly, blinking away tears but still looking towards the demon, reading his expressions.

Something inside Alastor burned in anger. Something inside him burned in sadness. Something inside him told him to stop with the questions but he heard the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. “And are you queer?”

A quiet, short chuckle comes from the angel as he stands, as if on cue the bells ringing out into the air of Hell. “Let’s just say… it’s a lie that God damns fags, or at least, ones murdered ‘cause of it.”

Without another word the angel steps out quickly and flies off, Alastor trembling with a field of emotions he couldn’t begin to know how to handle. The malice for those who killed Anthony, the injustice of it all, the sheer and utter despair it caused in the angel to remember it all.

As the final bells from Heaven echoed the Radio Demon got to work in scouring all of Hell for the ones that killed Anthony. His listeners will sure be pleased by that broadcast whenever he can get his claws on them.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

The Radio Demon had not seen his angel companion since that last interaction. It had been several years and with every passing extermination he didn’t see the angel. He had remained in his home for the first couple years, thinking that perhaps Anthony would fly to him. After that didn’t work, Alastor roamed the streets, killing a couple of idiotic exterminators who dared attack him with every passing year.

But there was still no sign of the angel.

Alastor wasn’t worried but it was concerning that he hadn’t seen or heard from Anthony. At least the last time this had happened they had a argument, and the time before that he was avoiding him (though Anthony still argues otherwise). He had wondered if perhaps he had upset the angel more than he did in their argument, if questioning about his life and subsequent death was too much for him to handle emotionally.

As the Radio Demon stopped, surveying the chaos unfolding around him, he had realized that even though the 1990s were around the corner, extermination events had barely changed since he first came to Hell. The strongest of demons either hiding in their holes or out there risking death for bragging rights, weaker demons struggling to survive, trying to hide and escape the grasps of the army of the Heavens. It had been so long since Alastor had truly focused on what was happening around him during this time of year. He had other, more lucrative, and entertaining things to do. All of them revolving around a certain angel that had captivated his interest for far longer than anything else. At times the Radio Demon wondered if it was only because they could only meet for so long once a year and that kept him wanting more. But then again, one would think that having to wait would bore him and he would give up, as he had abandoned other projects before.

No, the Radio Demon was in fact truly intrigued by the angel called Anthony and every year he anticipated anxiously for this time of year, excited to see his angel companion once more.

And that’s why not seeing Anthony with no visible cause was such a bother. If he had a reason perhaps he wouldn’t be so inconvenienced.

As the Radio Demon was lost in thought, he failed to notice a demon watching him from above, a rival who is taking the chaos to target the stronger demon. Thoughts of bragging rights of killing the Radio Demon and getting control of his territory were flooding the demon’s mind as he jumped off the building, angel spear in hand ready to strike.

But the strike never happened as the demon was suddenly sliced in half, the blood and guts dropping onto Alastor’s shoulders and around him. The deer demon looked up in muted shock, eyes widening as he saw whom he had been looking for.

Anthony was beating his white wings above him, dripping and drenched in demon blood and innards, an intestine dropping off his wings and landing on the floor next to halved body of a demon assailant. His typically clean demeanor now dirtied, a sword in the angel’s right hand, dripping blood onto the sidewalk.

The two locked eyes, Alastor’s face uncharacteristically wide as he stared up, Anthony’s face uncharacteristically ridged as he stared down. As the demon opened his mouth to speak the angel turned and flew up into the sky, leaving the demon speechless down below.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

The following year, the Radio Demon was on a mission. He trudged through Pentagram City, demons and even angels avoiding him as he glared daggers straight ahead. His staff was held tightly in one hand, static popping around him as his shadows searched all of Hell.

It didn’t take long to find his target.

The demon slipped into the shadows and attacked from behind, dragging his target down to the ground, landing roughly on his feet as he held the target in his arms before slamming his roughly against the wall of the alleyway. His shadows surrounded them, masking them from the views of both Heaven and Hell.

“ _Anthony_.” The Radio Demon growled, hands on either side of the angel, glaring up into his face.

Anthony was breathing heavily, admittedly spooked by the sudden and uncalled for attack. He had thought that perhaps a demon was going to succeed in killing him. Also admittedly he was also glad to see it was just Alastor, but at the same time fear shivered through him. “Alastor.” The angel answered back, trying to keep his voice level.

“What in the hell, my dear, have you been doing?”

Anthony rolled his eyes as he tried to push an arm away to escape. “Can we not do this? Now or ever, for that matter? I need to—“

The static buzzed around them, freezing Anthony in his spot. “You have been avoiding me, again, dear. Last time you just left without saying a thing. After _saving_ me.”

“Should I not have, then? Not saved you?”

“Why?”

Anthony scrunched his face. “Because I… I think of ya as a friend.”

“ _Not saving me!_ ” Alastor growled, his anger increasing. “You ignored me.” He cleared up, controlling his anger enough to calm his voice.

Anthony stared at him in silence for a couple seconds, seemingly debating with himself before shaking his head. “I can’t do this now, Al—“

“Anthony, I’m not letting you go until I have answers.” A beat passed. “Is it because of what we… discussed last time?”

“Whatever do ya mean?”

“About your life. Or you being queer. If so, that’s not a problem. In fact, I found and killed your murders.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t think… ya what?”

Alastor’s smile softened then, and the static fizzled away as he saw the look of confusion on the angel’s face, removing his hands from either side of him but remaining close. “Those guys you told me that beat you. It took me a while but I found them and happily killed them again.”

Anthony released a shuddering breath. “Ya did that… for me?”

“Of course, my dear. Those bastards weren’t worth their salt to continue living! Even in Hell!”

The angel started to cry, this time he smiled through the tears. “Oh… Al, ya… ya wonderful demon!” Arms wrapped around the demon’s neck, engulfing him in a hug.

Alastor tensed at the sudden action but found himself relaxing as he brought a hand to the angel’s back, resting the hand between the two joints of the wings, his fingers brushing gently against the soft feathers. “You’re very welcome, my dear.” He said softly, fighting the urge to run his hand through the tuff of feathers near his hand. “Can you explain why you’ve been avoiding me?”

A sob broke out and Alastor eyed the side of the angel’s face carefully. “Oh, Alastor… they threatened me… they said… they said that if I keep shirkin’ on my duties they’ll… they’ll have me Fall!”

A little shiver of nerves ran up the demon’s spine. “They figured out you are…”

“Friends with a demon?” Anthony supplied, pulling away a wiping his eyes with a hand, the other hand resting on Alastor’s shoulder. “No. But since I’ve been MIA from the field they suspect…”

The two stood in silence, the headiness of the situation weighing upon them. “My dear, I—“

“I’m sorry, Alastor.” The angel interrupted. “This has to end. I can’t see you anymore. I don’t wanna Fall an’ I-I can’t risk…” Blinking away threatening tears; the angel resorted to leaning forward, placing his lips upon the demon’s cheek gently, hesitantly. Alastor once again tensed, though this time he remained so as whispered words reached his ear, Anthony nearly touching his own cheek to the demon’s. “I will always consider you my friend.” Pulling away the angel stepped back, wings almost hitting the wall he was roughly thrown into earlier. Finally seeing the demon’s face, Anthony released a soft, broken, sad chuckle. “Ya should see your face. It’s damn right adorable.”

With a sad, yet somehow bright smile, angel turned and walked away, the shadows separating themselves to allow the Heavenly being to walk out of the protective bubble. All the shadows converged into one as it lingered beside Alastor, it watching as the angel flew into the sky yet again without so much as a glance back. The shadow then faced its master, moving back in shock as the mic too reappeared, looking at the very flushed face of the demon.

“Someone call the ambulance,” the mic spoke, eyes darting around the demon’s features, “I do believe this man is having a stroke!”

The demon didn’t respond as he stared straight at the wall before him, the blush making his face hot but his insides feeling cold and lifeless.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

It’s October 2020 and it’s been nearly a year since the grand opening of the Princess of Hell’s passion project of the ‘Hazbin Hotel’. With another extermination around the corner, Charlie wanted to celebrate the year while also trying to bring customers in with a party to celebrate after the extermination ended.

The limited staff at the hotel worked tirelessly to get the decorations up and everything in order. Alastor moved through it all, concealing the fact that his most hated time of year is swiftly approaching. Nearly two decades of being apart from his friend had made him irritable and irreversibly bored. He had hopped onto this little passion project, as worthless as he thought it was, to try to remedy his boredom but it was proving to be a hit and miss concept.

But if he were to say that he only came to the hotel due to alleviate boredom that would be only half true. Though he did claim to Charlie that he believes demons are beyond redeemable, their punishment being Hell, a part of him wanted to see this little project to succeed. If any one demon can be redeemed and sent up to Heaven then maybe…

Alastor shook his head of the thought. He had gone mad with it before, his desire to see his angelic companion leading him to strange places.

Because after all, if Anthony could not bear to Fall and become a demon why can’t Alastor try to redeem himself and become an angel?

It was pure nonexistent humanity of course, and whacky nonsense to boot but Alastor long had to admit that the angel _had_ changed him slightly throughout their interactions. He _cared_ for the other, enough to track down his murders and kill them a second time. Enough to let the other hug and kiss him when they last met. Enough that this separation was damn near killing him again.

The Radio Demon wanted nothing but to just _see_ and talk to the angel once more, just to make sure he was well. But of course, that in itself was just wasteful hope. Alastor hadn’t even tried to seek the other out but he couldn’t risk upsetting the angel more if he was the cause for the other to Fall. So of course, as they watched the countdown on the clock tower tick to zero once more and the horns came blasting from the sky, it took everything within Alastor not to glower at yet another Anthony-less extermination event.

But as quickly as the horns faded, the thunderous sounds of multiple wings beating came to the ears of the hotel staff, the front doors shaking as the sound echoed. When the sound faded away, and the doors stopped rattling, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor and Husk ventured outside, Nifty hanging back at the door. And for yet another time Alastor was shocked to see who was outside the hotel.

There stood the angel Anthony, next to another angel like himself, an equally tall, brunette with full armor unlike Anthony, but his skin tone of a more common complexion. Behind them were hundred of exterminators, spears and guns primed and ready for battle.

It took everything in Alastor to not say the name of the angel out loud, joining eyes with him as they communicated in silence. The other angel stepped forward, a golden tablet in his hand as he tapped it, reading a proclamation from it. “By the order of the Heavens above, we are tasked with the complete eradication and destruction of the Happy Hotel establishment and its inhabitants located in Pentagram City, Hell. Also known as ‘Hazbin Hotel’. This order is by the hand and word of God and shall thus soon be executed.” The angel read, voice booming as he locked the tablet and held it to his chest.

Alastor continued staring at Anthony, watching as the other blinked quickly. The demon could tell Anthony was shocked to see him here and that he truly didn’t want this to happen. His heart hammered in his chest as the princess yelled beside him. “What do you mean? We’re trying to _redeem_ sinners! Send them to Heaven so that this doesn’t need to happen anymore!”

The brunette angel laughed, the sound coming of deep and uncaring. “As if Heaven wants your demon rejects. We’re here to stop this from happening and ensure it never happens again.”

“That’s bullshit!” Vaggie exclaimed. “We’re not doing anything wrong!”

“You may not think that,” the angel stated, “but Heaven does not approve of this establishment.”

Charlie shook her head and pulled out her phone. “My father will hear about this!”

The same uncaring voice sounded from the brunette, eyes rolling. “Princess, your father is already aware. After all, as a Fallen angel himself he knows who to report to.”

Alastor closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he hears Charlie stutter. “W-what?”

“Oh, she didn’t know.” The nameless angel cooed, he and the exterminators laughing. Anthony remained still, also closing his eyes as he listened in vain. “My little demonic princess, it’s your father that reports to us who the strongest demons are and what our quotas are. He _works_ with us to make this happen every year.”

“N-no… y-you’re lying!”

Alastor opened his eyes at the same time Anthony did, their gazes meeting. Alastor, had of course, figured this out long ago himself, not long after the hint Anthony dropped to him on their second meeting. However, hearing the princess’ ideals on her father shatter right beside him was harder than he thought.

“He’s telling the truth Princess.” Anthony spoke then, directing his gaze to the girl about to break out in tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to her.” The angel beside him scolded. “You’re an angel for Heaven’s sake, about to become a Principality. You needn’t apologize to demons, no matter the title.”

Anthony rolled his head along his shoulders. “Yes, of course Power Camael.” He responded, voice neutral and thick.

“Now, finish the job, and that promotion is as good as yours.” Camael added, stepping back as Anthony stepped out, grabbing the two pistols at his sides.

Vaggie pulled Charlie behind her, the angel spear poised before her. Glancing at Alastor she hissed at him, “Hey, don’t just stand there! Do something!”

Alastor sighed softly and stepped out before them all, clenching his hand into a fist until three portals opened up, tentacles rising up from their depths, static filling the air around all of them. Anthony in turn raised both of his guns, pointing them at the deer demon. The army behind the angels chattered, awaiting their orders an angel and demon faced off. Alastor’s eyes remained dial free as he looked at Anthony, trying to convey that he really didn’t want to fight him, but had to if only to protect the hotel. Anthony breathed in shakily, in the same boat of his companion.

“Anthony!” Camael yelled, making the other angel jump. “Sometime this extermination!”

Anthony exhaled the breath he took in jaggedly, his eyes threatening tears to be released. For a couple tense moments friend stared down friend in silence. Alastor’s jaw clenched as a part of him decided to just get this over with, the tentacles reaching higher and out towards the legion of angels. The demon closed his eyes, not wanting to see him be forced to kill the angel when a yell froze all of his movement.

“I can’t!” Anthony yelled as he let the pistols fall from his hands. The tentacles stopped halfway between them, lingering in the air. Tears fell in streams from the angel’s face, blue eyes clouded with the water as he looked into Alastor’s eyes. The demon felt his head shake, telling the other to stop before it becomes too late.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Camael yelled. “Pick up your weapons _now_ , Anthony. You have a duty to fulfill.”

“ _Fuck_ the duty!” Anthony yelled, turning around on his heels to face the other angel and his legion of exterminators. “This is a place tryin’ to rehabilitate sinners! To do some good, for-for-for a more _humane_ population control! It’s _noble_!”

“It’s an affront to God! It has been set for termination.”

“ _No!_ ” Anthony yelled. “I refuse.” Anthony blinked tears out of his eyes, glaring madly at Camael. “If this is really what God wants us to then I refuse.”

Camael shook with anger at the defiance. “Then you shall die with them.” He proclaimed, pulling a spear from behind him, tablet being dropped and abandoned on the ground as he charged the other angel.

Anthony closed his eyes, awaiting the spear’s impact only to feel something weird around his waist, being pulled suddenly backwards into a pair of arms. Anthony opened his eyes and looked back into red ones, faintly clouding with tears that refused to fall. A sob ripped out of the angel as now, slumping over the pair of arms around him as his legs were shaking with the severity of the situation.

A disbelieving scoff came from the angel called Camael, attacking the attention of the hotel crew. “With how comfortable you are in those arms, Anthony, I care to imagine _this_ is the demon you ran off with all those times.” Anthony’s sobs reached the ears of Camael, silently confirming his suspicion. Scoffing yet again the brunette angel put away his spear and went back to collect the tablet, screen now shattered. “Fine, have it your way then. For now we will leave the hotel alone. But be forewarned, Anthony.” The angel spoke, half turning to face the hotel once more. “We will be back next year, and I will not be so kind again.” Turning back to the legion Camael raised a hand. “Come! We have quotas to fill!”

The same thunderous sound of wings came to the ears of the hotel crew, the wind picking up all around them as the army of angels scattered into every corner of Hell. As they left Alastor called back all the magic and everything disappeared as he clutched the angel in his arms, sinking to his knees with Anthony as the angel’s body finally gave out. “Why…?” The angel cried into his hands, his body bent over so much that his head was touching the ground. “ _Why_ , God? I don’t understand…”

Distant screams and fire distracted Alastor momentarily as the group gathered around them, even Nifty as she approached from the hotel. “Did I just hear that angel accuse this angel of being in cahoots with ya?” Husk asked disbelieving as he looked back out to the city and back down to the angel.

“Well just look!” Vaggie exclaimed. “Alastor is all up on him! They obviously know each other. You knew about this, didn’t you?”

Alastor glared up at Vaggie only breaking eye contact when Charlie spoke. “Vaggie, he couldn’t have known. I trust that Alastor would have told us if he knew an attack was coming… unlike my own father.” She added, angrily wiping tears from her face. Vaggie went into caring girlfriend mode, wrapping an arm around the Princess in a soothing manner.

Anthony inhaled sharply and suddenly sat up, Alastor moving back slightly to accommodate the new position. The angel stared out blankly to the city, watching the chaos from afar. “Come, I’ll bring you inside, dear.” Alastor spoke quietly, urging the angel to stand.

“No…” Anthony whispered. “I’m gonna watch…”

“Watch what?” Husk gruffly asked. “It’s just the same shit you always see every extermination.”

Anthony didn’t reply as he sat on the ground, waiting patiently. Soon it became aware what he was going to watch as the bells echoed but this time there were the sound of blasting horns underlying the bells. All the angels in Hell flew up at once, funneling into the connection point as the underlying trumpets sounded a dangerous message. “Al… ya may wanna let go for a moment…”

“Anthony, dear, I really—“

“ _Let go!_ ” Anthony yelled and the deer demon quickly obliged, stepping back, as well as the others as they watched on in horror how a angel Falls.

The tears falling from Anthony’s eyes turned to blue blood, the blood also coming form his mouth. His wings fanned out as they started to spasm violently, the feathers starting to fall from the wings as if they were autumn leaves. Fire, bright and white, started to circle around Anthony, closing in until they reached him, the angel screaming in pain as it burned everything. Skin, hair, feathers, wings and even the clothing he was wearing burned in the blaze. Alastor stepped to move to him but was grabbed by Husk and Nifty. The screaming echoed in the demons ears as Anthony fell onto his side, withering in pain as his wings became just bone and then nothing, the wings burning to dust gathering on the floor. His body was silhouetted in the fire, the demons watching as his figure changed from that of a human body to a longer one, feet changing shape and two pairs of additional arms coming from his torso. They watched until the sound of bells and horns finally ceased and with it the white flame, whooshing into nothing as it left behind a white spider demon, clad in nothing as he curled in on himself, tears returning back to normal as the mixture of blood and tears runs down the new demon’s face.

The sobs coming from the new Fallen angel were heartbreaking, even to Husk who barely knew the ex-angel before him. But it broke Alastor’s heart the most, now truly understanding why Anthony didn’t want to Fall in the first place. He willed his body to move, shucking off his coat and wrapping it around the spider demon. At his touch Anthony shivered and sobbed brokenly. “ _Al…_ ” The spider croaked as he was gently scooped up into the deer demon’s arms.

“I’m going to go run him a bath!” Nifty said quickly, running before Alastor into the hotel.

Alastor smiled at his employee, appreciating her quick thinking at this moment. Focusing back on the demon in his arms his eyes softened. “I got you, my angel.”

A broken sobbing laugh came from the spider as Alastor ignored the pointed looks and objections from Vaggie as he approached the hotel. “I’m no longer an angel…”

Alastor’s smile, though small, was truer than any smile he’s had in decades. “Nonsense. You’ll always be _my_ angel.”

The spider demon chuckled, the tears seemingly to slowly stop as he did so. “Oh, God, I missed this.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Your lame, yet furiously well placed little flirts of yours.”

Alastor laughed, hugging the demon closer to him. “My dear, I am nothing but a gentleman. I know not of these _flirts_ you speak of.”

Anthony smiled to himself, looking up at the demon carrying him, meeting eyes with him. “More importantly… how do I look?”

Alastor’s smile grew. “Beautiful, my darling. Absolutely beautiful.”

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Following immediately after the latest extermination event, the Princess of Hell had a stern conversation with her father in which resulted in Lucifer claiming that he will attempt to prevent another attack on the hotel but ultimately couldn’t promise anything. Not the most desirable outcome but it was a start for sure. Anthony was accepted into the ranks of the hotel staff, offering to see if he could help redeem demons if only to “stick it to the head honchos upstairs” for even ordering an attack on the establishment in the first place. He also decided to change his name to the ironic name of Angel Dust. “Angel” because of the obvious ex-rank of the demon and “Dust” because his status literally burned away to dust, a joke that at least made the spider demon a little bit more pleased with the outcome of his betrayal.

With the addition of a Fallen angel among their ranks, the hotel saw an increase in customers, willing to give it a shot if an angel Fell to protect it. The new demon used his transformed powers to assist others in redeeming themselves, actually finding success as he got a better handling on how to demon without accidentally killing anyone. Over time, the hotel’s reputation changed from a joke to ‘hey it actually works’ throughout the denizens of Hells.

Becoming a demon, however painful the process was, made Angel extremely happy with the outcome. He felt his new job at the hotel was a far more qualifying job than what he was doing before, making it part of his mission to make amends for all the demons he had to exterminate over the years. Those at the hotel often joked that perhaps Angel would redeem himself and the ex-angel would find himself in good graces once more.

To that Angel Dust always responded with a loud, and very boisterous “Fuck that shit!”

And Angel loved being with Alastor all the time. He thought that perhaps it would be awkward, coming from barely seeing each other to constantly seeing each other but it was quite the opposite for him. He enjoyed spending time with the other demon, this time with no holding back, as he no longer feared Falling due to his affections for the other. Meanwhile, Alastor feared that he would grow bored with the ex-angel always around him but was quite pleased to find out that wasn’t the case for him. Often times the ex-angel stayed at the station where they had many secret meetings in the past, rediscovering his love and passion for music. The two demons often sang, danced and played instruments together, mostly in private for Alastor still had his reputation to uphold. Though, once it got out that for decades he was meeting elusively with the Fallen angel his reputation did take a small hit, causing the spider demon to giggle at the Radio Demon’s expression when someone dared accused Alastor of being a softy to the other.

Of course, that was all true. To those who visited and worked at the hotel, one could tell that there were special gazes between the both of them, reserved solely for the other alone, gentle touches and the occasional fleeting kiss around corners. Charlie found their interaction endearing, claiming that they best be careful or else Alastor would find himself redeemed and in Heaven.

As to which Alastor responded always with a disregarding “There’s no being in Heaven that could keep me from Falling back to Hell.” As to which, Angel Dust would always respond with “Only one of us needs to _fall_ that hard, babe” and is usually followed by giggles from the spider.

But soon, as the year came back around, Lucifer informed his daughter that Angel Dust truly pissed Heaven off and they refused to call off the attack on the hotel. Luckily, the ex-angel had prepared for this, studying all year long and finally succeeded in building an anti-angel barrier around the hotel.

When the clock tower’s numbers ticked to zero again Angel activated his spell, the hotel being bathed in lights as the barrier rose up, the light soon fading but the spell still activated. “That should hold them off.” Angel Dust stated as he slapped his hands together, cleaning off dirt from his hands.

The horns echoed in the atmosphere of Hell and both Angel and Alastor turned to face the oncoming army of Camael and his executioners. The Radio Demon summoned his staff, giving it a twirl around him as he stepped forward. “Are you ready for quite the show, my angel?”

Angel Dust too stepped forward, all six arms out as he spawned a multitude of guns. “Born ready, babe!”

“Then let’s begin, shall we?”

Angel chuckled, smirk dastardly. “Just remember, love, Camael is _mine_.” And with that Angel Dust raised a gun and aimed pointedly at the incoming Power.

**_Bang!_ **

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that Alastor starting falling for his little angel when he heard him laugh for the first time, but TRULY fell when Anthony saved him from that demon attack. All covered in blood and shit. Now THAT'S attractive to the deer demon, if he does say so himself. 
> 
> Anthony on the other hand really did FALL for him hard, didn't he? (Sorry, had to make the joke again, please don't hate me.) Honestly, I think he also started to fall in love when Al laughed at him for cursing. Their relationship is so wholesome.
> 
> Camael is a archangel in Christian texts and is the leader of the Powers (a class of angel).
> 
> Also I didn't state it but Angel Dust is just wearing his normal universe clothes towards the end if anyone just didn't fill in the dots. Same demon physically but stronger/slightly different powers due to being an angel previously.


End file.
